Rainbow
|-| Warning = |-| Character = Text Text Text Text A P P E A R A N C E Text Text Text P E R S O N A L I T Y Rainbow is normally a cheerful gal with lots of spunk and attitude. Text Text SKILLS & ABILITIES CAMOUFLAGE Rainbow can alter the color of her scales to mimic objects (such as tree frogs or pearls), her surroundings, other dragons, or simply to suit her preference. She may also change if she feels a particularly strong emotion, such as pale green or white for fear or pain, purple for guilt, yellow for amusement, pink for happiness, emerald for displeasure, red and black for anger, blue-grey for sadness, and blue for calm. Sunlight “recharges her scales, making her better at camouflage, as well as giving her energy and making her happier and supposedly smarter. PREHENSILE TAIL Rainbow has a prehensile tail much like a chameleon to grip onto trees. She swings from tree to tree, called “tree gliding” to move about over long distances, as vines and branches make for normal flying difficult. However, it is a useless tool for her here in the desert as there are few trees. As a dragonet she took tree gliding lessons (as well as other things, such as venom training and fruit gathering). VENOM Rainbow possesses deadly venom, the effects closely related to hydrofluoric acid (eating away at flesh), shot from her two longest fangs, like a spitting cobra. Her venom destroys most things it meets on contact. It melts away at dragon scales easily, and unless nullified by flame (or venom of a relative to counteract the venom), the venom will kill the victim with alarming speed if some lands in the eyes or bloodstream (possibly open wounds too). However, landing on normal scales you may survive but be in extreme pain. Furthermore, her venom only affects living things such as leaves, flowers, and animals and cannot affect inorganic objects such as rocks or metal. Sometimes, though if even only a small amount of her venom comes in contact with another dragon, it can brutally scar their scales and leave them disfigured instead of killing them completely. Her venom is very painful when contacted, much like acid. While spitting her venom, she unhinges her mouth, much like a snake. According to her NightWing friends Moonlight and Starlight as she ages she will be able to shoot farther. However, she thinks that it only involves practice. Text Text |-| History = Text Text H I S T O R Y TEXT Text Text |-| Relationships = Text Text R E L A T I O N S H I P S Please do not add her to a relationship without my permission. If you would like a relationship with her just ask, don't be shy. Neither of us bite. Well, that might be a lie... I don't bite but she might. HILDA Text BLACKOUT Text JASPER Text FERRARI Text Text Text |-| Trivia = Text Text |-| Gallery = Text Text